The Cat's Meow
by Aruraya
Summary: Can a birthday present come between two best friends? M/P, not slash, pretty short. R&R!
1. The Cat's meow

Disclaimer:  No, I do not own LotR, Shojou Kakumei Utena, or Microsoft Word.  I don't even own the hands I'm typing with.  They've officially been sold, courtesy of Ebay and HumanForSale.com.  Go and see how much you're worth.  And it's not enough to purchase the rights to LotR.  I tried that already.

Author's Note:  Hi, everyone!  I'm back with a fic I thought of when I woke up this morning.  The plot is mostly from and episode of Shojou Kakumei Utena, minus the dueling.  Brownie points and Merry plushies to anyone who reviews!

The Cat's Miaow

by Aruraya, aka Allaya Cooks

Peregrin Took's twenty-fifth birthday was a grand event in the Shire.  Hundreds of people swarmed the Great Smials, from Boffins, Bolgers, and Bracegirdles to Harfoots, Heathertoes, and Hornblowers.  There were a great many after that, and not a few before, but as they all turned up and there was plenty for each, it didn't matter.  The guests all made a point to stop by to wish Pippin a happy birthday, and to receive their gifts.  The gifts were all lavish and very expensive.  Paladin Took loved to show off his family's wealth, and he could think of no better time to do just that than his only son's birthday party.  _Except for maybe a wedding, he mused.  But no, there was time before that._

            Pippin was sitting on an elevated chair, a plastered smile on his face as he handed out gifts.  The Took's heart wasn't with the party.  Pippin couldn't find Merry.  He wondered where his cousin could have gone.  Merry had promised to be there, but Pippin hadn't seen him at all that day, and they were supposed to go to Crickhollow together after the party.  The hobbit wouldn't have been so worried about finding Merry, except that he had a special gift to give to his cousin.  He wanted to see if he'd like it.  

            Sighing, he reached down to hand the next person on line a gift.  The person laughed.

            "What, I don't get a hug too?"

            Pippin recognized Merry and jumped up to embrace him, laughing.  "Where have you been, you daft hobbit?" he asked.  "To leave me on my birthday?  You better have a good reason."

            "I do," Merry said.  "You just don't know it."  

            Pippin groaned.  "Alright, out with it, Merry!"  Merry just smiled.  "My dear Pippin, I do believe you've forgotten your manners.  It is customary to give other hobbits gifts on your birthday."  Pippin yelped with surprise and jumped up, almost knocking the chair over.  He reached underneath it and handed Merry a box.  The box was wrapped in blue paper, with a large silver bow on top.  The sides were neatly perforated with holes.

            "Guess what it is," Pippin said.  Just then, the box miaowed. (or meowed, however you want to spell it.)

            "Um," Merry said, "I guess it's not a book."  He pulled the top off of the box and a fluffy gray kitten looked up at him.  "Miaow," it said.  Merry set the box down and picked up the kitten.  "Thank you so much, Pip," he grinned.  "I love it."  

            Pippin was happy that he seemed to have made his cousin so happy.  "It's a girl," he said helpfully.

            "Really?" Merry said. He turned to the kitten, who was looking down and licking his hands.  Merry laughed.  "Then I'll name you... Amber."

~*~

            The ride to Crickhollow was fairly uneventful.  Merry and Pippin chatted and laughed, the kitten riding on Merry's shoulder.  Pippin could see that the two had taken a liking to each other, and was happy that he had given his cousin a present that he liked.  Still, seeing that cat so close to Merry was upsetting him, though Pippin didn't know how or why.  He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and continued on the way to the little smial he shared with his cousin.

            When they got there, Merry dropped his bags at the door and ran to the kitchen.  Pippin looked on, confused.  "Merry, you can't possibly be hungry.  You ate more than anyone else at that party and we had trouble moving you!"  His cousin laughed.  "No, Pip," he said as he went through the china closet.  "I'm getting Amber something to eat."  Merry stepped back, triumphantly waving Pippin's favorite bowl.  Pippin glared at his cousin.  "I **know **you are not about to use that bowl to feed your cat."  

            "I know it's your favorite one," Merry pleaded, "but it's just shallow enough for a milk dish."  Pippin turned away.  "You know, you're just shallow enough for a milk dish."  He left for his room, ignoring Merry's questions. 

            Merry stared after Pippin, incredulous.  _It's just a bowl, he thought.  _Why is Pip getting so worked up?_  He replaced the bowl and pulled out a different one.  After filling it with milk, he set it down for the expectant cat.  As he squatted down to pet his new friend, he felt a small box push against his leg.  _Damn,_ he thought.  __I never gave Pippin his gift..._

            Padding softly down the hall, he opened the door to Pippin's room.  Merry peeked in the room to see his cousin sitting fixedly on the bed, bottom lip stuck out.  The sight was so comical Merry had to smile.  "Hey, Pippin," he said softly, sitting on the bed.  "You still mad at me?"  Pippin didn't answer.  

            Merry sighed.  "Look, Pip, I'm sorry about the bowl.  I didn't even use it, ok?"  Pippin frowned.  The bowl wasn't really the problem.  Pippin was afraid that Merry would choose the cat over him.  He didn't like the way his cousin had rushed to the kitchen to feed the kitten.  And Merry had never asked him to give up any of his favorite things.  But it was only one event.  Even thought he could not rid himself of a cold feeling in his stomach, he nodded.  "Alright, I'm not mad anymore."

            "Good."  Merry grinned.  "I've got something for you."  He reached in his pocket and handed Pippin the box.  The younger hobbit opened it and gasped.  It was a thin silver bracelet, engraved with leaves and set with emeralds.  Pippin turned it over and read the inscription: _To my best friend forever and after, Merry_.  He grinned and threw his arms around his cousin.  "I absolutely love it!  It's the best gift ever!  Merry, please, help me put it on."

            "Sure," Merry smiled.  As he finished fastening the bracelet around Pippin's wrist they heard a crash coming from the kitchen.  It was followed by a sharp "Miaow!"

            "Amber!" Merry yelled, and he took off down the hall.  Pippin followed him into the kitchen.  The pitcher of milk lay broken on the floor.  Glass shards were everywhere.  Pippin turned and saw the cat jump onto the counter and begin cleaning itself.  Merry sighed.  "Pippin, can you clean this up while I check the cat for scratches.?"  Dazed with anger and surprise, Pippin began cleaning up the glass.  "Damn," he said as he cut himself on a sliver of glass submerged in milk.  Beside him, Merry laughed, rubbing Amber's belly.

~*~

            The next day, Pippin walked up to Merry, who was sitting in the garden with Amber.  Merry was dangling a piece of string just above the cat's nose, who was batting at it energetically.  Merry snatched the string away and the kitten toppled into his lap.  He giggled and looked up at his cousin.  "What's up, Pip?"

            Pippin dug his big toe into the garden.  "I wanted to know if you felt like going swimming."  Merry shook his head and waved the string in front of the cat again.  "It looks like rain."  

            Pippin sighed.  "Well, what about going apple picking?"  Merry shook his head again.  "No, not now.  I'm playing with Amber."  The younger hobbit planted his hands firmly on his hips.  "I don't suppose you feel like looking for mushrooms."  Merry picked up the cat and began stroking it.  "No, but if you go, bring some back for me."  Pippin turned around and left, his vision blurred by tears.  

~*~

            Darkness found a young hobbit running down a well worn path.  Rain splashed about him as he ran through the mud, carrying a box in his arms.  Pippin ran until the mud stuck to his feet and made them too heavy to move.  He sloshed through the road, tears and rain mixing and streaking his face with long tracks.   His feet traced the path to the River Brandywine.

            _I gave Merry this cat as a gift, he thought, _but now it's come between us.  I can't let that happen.  He'll be angry, but I know this is best.__

Pippin knelt by the side of the river and, crying, set the box free in the current.  The waters, fed by the rain, were strong.  The box went under.  It never came up.  Pippin pulled his shirt sleeve back and stared at the bracelet Merry had given him.  In the rain, he could barely make out the inscription, _To__ my best friend forever and after, Merry.              Choking back a sob, Pippin turned and began the long walk home.  Around him, the rain poured._

~*~

Author's Note:  Ok, now I'm really sad.  I can't do this to that poor cat!  Go to chapter two if you want the happy ending.


	2. Lost and Found

The Cat's Miaow, Ending Two

by Aruraya, aka Allaya Cooks

Darkness found a young hobbit running down a well worn path.  Rain splashed about him as he ran through the mud, carrying a box in his arms.  Pippin ran until the mud stuck to his feet and made them too heavy to move.  He sloshed through the road, tears and rain mixing and streaking his face with long tracks.   His feet traced the path to the River Brandywine.

            _I gave Merry this cat as a gift, he thought, _but now it's come between us.  I can't let that happen.  He'll be angry, but I know this is best.__

Pippin knelt by the side of the river. "Goodbye," he whispered, barely audible above the rain and the powerful current.  Just as he was about to push the box in, the cat poked its head out of the box.  It regarded Pippin curiously, questioning.  Pippin choked back a sob and picked up the box.  _What am I doing? he asked himself.  _It's just a cat.  Merry would never choose a cat over me._  As he reached down to pet the kitten, he caught sight of the bracelet his cousin had given him.  Pippin could barely make out the inscription, _To___ my best friend forever and after, Merry.  He sobbed as he began the trek home._

When he arrived, Merry ran to meet him, worry etched all over his face.  "Pippin, are you alright?  What happened?  The cat's missing!"

Pippin sighed.  "No, she's not.  She's right here."

~*~

Author's Note:  Aw, yay!  There is some justice in the world!  Anyway, I hope you liked it.  As always, read and review!


End file.
